The Pallum's Adventure Part 2
The Pallum's Adventure Part 2 (小人族の冒険・下) is a special story included in the Sword Oratoria BD Volume 2 booklet. Summary After receiving a falna from Loki, she and Finn headed into the mountains near Preblica to test it out. He was partly doing it to help a merchant who was worried about the recent activity of monsters in the area, though he was mainly doing it to see how strong his status was. Loki asked him if he would treat her to some alcohol with the reward money, prompting him to complain that while he would get her anything she wanted, he wished she would've stayed in the city instead of coming with him, as she was often becoming the target of the monsters he was fighting. As Finn fought, Loki observed his fighting style, noting that he wasn't depending entirely on the power of the falna, describing his style as beautiful. Eventually, once he finished off a Silverback, the battle ended, and he moved on to gathering magic stones and drop items from the monsters. While he worked on it, she asked him why he didn't just join a Familia before meeting her, as doing so would've helped him on his goal to becoming the hero of the Pallums. He answered by saying that he thought it would be best to train his spirit first so he wouldn't be swayed by his power, adding that he had trained for four years under a trainee monk in a remote location deep in the mountains, and mentioned that he wanted to see how far he could go without one. Although she was impressed by his abilities, noting that he would have a much more stable, faster, and determined time getting through the dungeon than a "super rookie with rapid growth" if one ever appeared, she expressed her disappointment at how "complete" he was, complaining that she wouldn't be able to enjoy watching him grow. Leaving that aside, Loki asked him when he was going to see his first love Melissa, and began teasing him about it, though she was accepting of his decision. After a short while, he turned his attention back to the ash remains of the monsters he killed, noting that it was strange for a bunch of different monsters with different behavior patterns to be attacking people at the same time. He gave two reasons why he thought monsters would do so: the first was due to territorial issues, and the second was for them to be led by a powerful monster. Looking back at Preblica, he noticed that the wall had been breached in multiple places, with a whole horde of monsters around the city. Noticing a huge monster that he realized was the boss monster, he felt his thumb tingle as if it was warning him not to fight against it, nevertheless he decided to go back to save the city. Back at Preblica, Melissa was about to be attacked by a monster when Finn saved her. Loki wondered if he'd be able to do anything about all of the monsters, nevertheless he still decided to go, though Melissa tried to stop him, questioning what they could do as Pallums. In response, he told her that they needed to show their bravery because they were Pallums, and left to join the battle. He killed every monster he encountered as he made his way through the city, arriving at the center of the battle, where he gave a speech to the fighters losing hope, asking them if they were going to let a Pallum show them up. His speech roused the disheartened fighters, causing them to fight back against the monsters. Just as they were about to repel the monsters' offensive, their leader, the Golmina, appeared, easily stopping the village's counterattack. Finn tried to attack it, though it easily dealt with him by knocking him away with its tail, making him realize that it was a strengthened species. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to defeat it with how he was now, he used Hell Finegas, regaining conscious later on to see that he had torn apart the Golmina and massacred the other monsters. As he left the village square, he saw Melissa, and tried to reach his hand out to her, but she took a step back in fear. He sorrowfully smiled and passed by her, and because she couldn't rouse herself to fight or accept the current Finn, he realized that she didn't have the bravery he was looking for, putting an end to his first love. Noticing that he seemed to be pained, Loki offered to let him cry on her chest, nevertheless he rejected her offer. The two then left the village to go on a journey to find more members for their familia. Characters *Finn Deimne *Loki *Melissa Magic *Hell Finegas Monsters *Sword Stag *Kobold *Battle Boar *Silverback *Goblin *Wild Ape *Golmina Navigation